Semiconductor devices are formed on a wafer by subjecting the wafer to a manufacturing process. In some scenarios, semiconductor devices formed on a wafer are identical, i.e., they have the same dimensions and same characteristics. However, modern semiconductor device manufacture processes may include tens of, or even hundreds of, process steps, and process variations may cause device dimension deviations. The device dimension deviations may lead to deviations in device characteristics, such as threshold voltage, Vth, or breakdown voltage. Vpt, of the semiconductor devices. Such deviations may be even larger when the size of the wafer increases or the size of the individual semiconductor devices is reduced.